Chocolate Chips
by Monstor
Summary: Sweeney finds that he's bad at making cookies, but he's brought closer to his second family.


Sweeney sat in the pie shop, as he so rarely did. Blade in hand, he polished it with a delicacy. As if it were so fragile, even holding it in the wrong way would cause it to break. 

Mrs. Lovett burst into the room, and with a sigh, she closed up the shop. Flipping her sign to ' Sold Out'. She looked over at Sweeney with a gaze of wonderment.

" And what special occasion would bring you down her today? " She said, wiping her dress, which seemed to always be covered in flower.

" I don't know. " He murmured, staring at his blade one last time, before clicking it shut, and placing it in his holster.

Toby came in through the door, in a scramble. " Look mum. Someone gave me a present, a tip, what she called it. "

Mrs. Lovett took the object from his hand and looked it over, realizing what it was, a smile shone on her face.

" It's cookie dough. " She said.

" Can't say I run into this often. Lets say we take a shot at making it, ey? " She placed the doe back in Toby's hands, and pulled out some sheets.

" Care to help Mr. Todd? " She asked.

He stared up for a moment, raising his brow, wondering why she would even bother asking. He stood up to go back upstairs, but he felt a hand tug at his sleeve.

" Please sir. " begged Toby.

He looked over the boy for a moment. Perelli's marks hadn't faded from his face yet. His face was still slightly bruised, and his eyes were filled with hope.

He opened his mouth to talk, but ended up sighing as he walked with him to the oven.

A smile spread across Toby's face as he looked up at the taller man. He wasn't use to older men being kind to him. If he were to ask Perelli anything like that, he would have been smacked.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't hide the smirk that was on her face. It had caused him to give her a stern look, but she didn't mind. She was use to it by now.

She took the dough from Toby, splitting it into three large chunks.

" You have to roll them up, and then flatten them onto the sheet. " She said while demonstrating.

Sweeney wasn't doing that well. His circles were cracked and easily fell apart when he tried to place them on the sheet.

Toby fell into a fit of laughter as he tried to finish his own, his had looked better then Sweeney's had.

Mrs. Lovett giggled, daringly placing her hands over his own, showing him the circular motion he needed to use.

His hands felt shaky under hers, but he kept calm. He only did one, before he split what was left of his, and gave them to Toby and Mrs. Lovett. He leaned on the counter watching them, a bit interested since he couldn't do it so well on his own.

He was usually good with his hands. Maybe the years of unfinished shaves he preformed had started to catch up to him.

He couldn't help but admire how well Mrs. Lovett was at cooking. Better then Lucy even. The way her hand worked with the food, he just couldn't repeat it.

It wasn't long before they were placed into the oven. The smell of the cooking dough started to envelop the room. The aroma taunted their noses.

The sight of Toby's eyes staring impatiently at the cookies, caused a smile to tug at Sweeney's lips. He knew what it was like to long for something. Not something so small as a cookie though.

He shook his head at the amusement of it all.

There was a ding, and Mrs. Lovett opened the oven, causing the smell to rush out even stronger, and Toby's smile grew.

And for just that moment, as the smile at his face grew, He felt like this was his second family. He felt like Benjamin Barker again.

Mrs. Lovett pulled the cookies off of the sheet, and placed them onto a clean plate. They sat taunting Toby as they steamed, cooling down.

Sweeney ruffled the hair on top of Toby's head, and reached for the plate of cookies, pulling them closer.

Sweeney grabbed at a cookie, along with Toby.

Mrs. Lovett turned around, and huffed. But then she giggled, and grabbed one to, shaking her head. ' Boys. ' She thought to herself.

Sweeney couldn't help wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her close to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled, she was use to his moments when he would feel affectionate. It wouldn't be long until he retreated back to his shop, with his blades. But she enjoyed the times he didn't seem so stressed.

Toby pulled at them both, dragging them to the couch, and he made them sit on each side of him. And even though everyone had their problems, and his new family. His only family, was definitely no excuse, he still loved them both.

And after the minutes dragged on, his head began to lean on Sweeney's chest, as he fell asleep.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett stared at each other for a moment, and they smiled. Sweeney took his free hand, and pulled her chin closer to his face, giving her another kiss. But on the lips this time, and Mrs. Lovett's stomach couldn't help but do a flip this time.

And soon they were all asleep, the shop silent other then the crackling fire. The smell of chocolate chip hung heavy.

------------------------  
**Lol, well I've had Sweeney Todd on the mind for weeks now, and of course while I was baking cookies, this little dabble came to mind. I thought it would be funny if Sweeney was a bad baker :P There's a little Sweeney Toby bonding in here, specialy for my number one fan, ChrsitineDae17 :D But there's another story I'm working on based off of that for you to :) Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
